


Paciencia

by LenorePendragon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shonen Ai-Le daba curiosidad como Kyouya se quedaba siempre tan tranquilo, como lograba tener tanta paciencia con alguien como él, con una enorme tendencia a dramatizar de todo. Necesitaba saber porque no lo había mandado al demonio aún.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paciencia

Paciencia

El host club había cerrado temprano ese día. Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru necesitaban preparar una exposición para el día siguiente, mientras que Honey y Mori debían asistir a una celebración familiar. Solo quedaban ellos dos en la tercer sala de música. Tamaki se levantó del sillón donde estaba, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Le resultaba aburrido estar en silencio mientras Kyouya sacaba las cuentas del club.

Lo observó fijamente un rato. Tecleaba con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha anotaba sabrá Dios que tantos números en la libreta de la que nunca se separaba. De un momento a otro frunció el ceño, rayó efusivamente lo que acababa de anotar y bufó por lo bajo.

Con Kyouya todo debía ser perfecto. Tamaki sonrió.

Le daba curiosidad como es que Kyouya se quedaba siempre tan tranquilo, en su mundo sin errores, mientras que los demás morían miedo o ansiedad, como lograba tener tanta paciencia con alguien como él, que tenía una enorme tendencia a equivocarse y dramatizar de todo. Necesitaba saber porque no lo había mandado al demonio de una buena vez. Tamaki no podía seguir con sus dudas. Se acercó al chico de lentes, dispuesto a no marcharse hasta que le diera las respuestas que quería.

-Kyouya-interrumpió al muchacho de lentes que tecleaba un sinfín de números en su calculadora-¡Kyouya, no me ignores!-repitió, haciendo puchero.

Lentamente, Ootori separó la vista de su cuaderno, dejando momentáneamente las teclas de la calculadora y el bolígrafo descansando.

-¿Qué?

-Por qué… bueno, yo quería saber…-al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kyouya sobre sí, Tamaki se había puesto nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que creyó estarlo nunca.

-¿Qué?-repitió.

El rubio balbuceó cosas sin sentido unos segundos, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Su vista iba del piso a los labios de Kyouya, y de ahí pasaban a la ventana, regresando al borde de su nariz, para terminar perdiéndose en el diseño del jarrón que tenía enfrente.

-¿No dirás nada?-el moreno se sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Tamaki nervioso. Sobre todo cuando sabía que la causa era él.

Habían comenzado a salir formalmente, osea como novios, desde hacía una semana y Tamaki aun no podía creer que era correspondido. ¿Qué querría preguntarle ésta vez?

Kyouya se levantó de la silla, tomando a Tamaki de la mano y llevándolo consigo hasta el borde de la ventana. Se recargó contra la pared, atrayendo a Tamaki contra sí. Le abrazó fuertemente, sin que Tamaki reaccionara mucho.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le preguntó al oído, sin soltarlo.

-Yo… por… ¿Por qué… tienes tanta paciencia…. digo, solo conmigo? No eres de las personas que... bueno, soportan a cualquiera, y…-logró decir, aunque no de manera muy clara.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?-replicó.

-Porque te quiero…-respondió bajito, pero claramente y sin dudas.

-Es lo mismo-sentenció Kyouya, tomándolo de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y besarlo dulcemente-Ahora, ¿puedo seguir trabajando?

Tamaki asintió de manera torpe, apartándose para dejarle pasar. Kyouya siguió trabajando en silencio durante media hora más antes de marcharse, tiempo en el que el rubio no hizo nada más que ver por la ventana.

Al terminar de sacar cuentas, Kyouya tomó sus cosas, guardándolas en su mochila, y llamó suavemente a Tamaki, que se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-Es hora de irnos-aclaró.

-Ah, claro.

Tamaki tomó sus cosas, y ambos salieron del instituto tomados de la mano.


End file.
